One More Day
by xionnevermore
Summary: Sora and Riku return to Destiny Islands to tell Kairi what they'd found out during their leave for the Mark of Mastery Exam. Their new acquaintance has a liking for Selphie, Riku has some jealousy issues…but, of Sora or Kairi?...and there are a few new people in town that want to have a word with Axel. Rated M for possible lemony-goodness and definite yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**One More Day, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic**

**Summary:** Sora and Riku return to Destiny Islands to tell Kairi what they'd found out during their leave for the Mark of Mastery Exam. Their new acquaintance has a liking for Selphie, Riku has some jealousy issues…but, of Sora or Kairi?...and there are a few new people in town that want to have a word with Axel. Rated M for possible lemony-goodness, definite yaoi in later chapters, and…because we're very paranoid.

**Pairings: **Mostly SoKai, one-sided SoRiku, and others in later chapters. I promise you yaoi fans

**Authors' Notes:** Hi, everyone! Xionnevermore here, along with my brother, Rikuforevermore, bringing you our first-ever collab fic! We're hoping we don't fail too hard. We're attention whores, so we'd appreciate reviews, telling us what you think. Enjoy the fic, my loves!

**Chapter One**

**Kairi**

"Kairi!" I glanced over at Selphie's bouncy form pushing its way through the other students to my locker. Her sea-green eyes were shining and her face was spread into a huge grin: the Trademark Selphie Smile. I turned the corners of my mouth up into a small smile in return.

"Hi Selphie," I said when she was next to me. She studied my face for half a second and her smile disappeared.

"Are you going back to the island again today?" She asked and I nodded, dropping my happy façade. When Sora left for the Mark of Mastery Exam, he told me—promised me—he'd be back soon. We promised to meet on the island where we played as kids. I'd been going there every day since he and Riku left to wait. It's been weeks and they're still not back. And since they'd left…I've been having nightmares.

"I have to, Selphie…I'm worried about him—them," I corrected quickly, trying to hide my blush.

Selphie groaned, "I swear, if you weren't so in love with that boy…."

"What? I don't know who you're talking about, Selph. You're crazy."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You'll stop denying it someday." We'd been making our way out of the school building. Our friendly bickering continued until we came to a crossroad: one way lead to our neighborhood, the other led to the beach where our boats floated in the deep blue ocean...the ocean that, whenever I stared at it, reminded me of Sora's gleaming blue eyes and dorky smile. "Do you want me to come and wait with you?"

"Yeah…I'd like that," I murmured. It beats waiting alone, at least.

**Sora**

"Sora? Sora! Hello Sora. Can you hear me?" Riku said in an annoyed, but almost worried tone. I heard him, but the truth was I wasn't really listening. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Kairi", I said under my breath.

"Huh? Sora, are you daydreaming about Kairi again?" Riku questioned in a teasing tone.

"What? Huh, no, I uh." I didn't know what to say. I was daydreaming about her, but Riku would just make fun of me if I told him that. "No, I just can't wait to tell her what we found out that's all."

"Oh," Riku said "Riiight." He winked at me. I blushed and turned away hoping he didn't notice. Riku was my best friend, but sometimes he really gets on my nerves.

"Don't worry Sora we'll be there soon." He was right, the reading on the gummi ship's radar said we were almost to the Destiny Islands. Kairi, I'll be there soon, I thought to myself. Just like I promised.

**A/N:** So, yeah…this story will get better, I promise. It may not look like it has much potential, but it does. Two great minds here are working together for you wonderful readers. Chapter two may be up later tonight, or tomorrow…or sometime this weekend. I promise it will be longer—I usually like writing intro chapters kinda short. We're really excited about the landing scene and all the shenanigans we'll (probably) be including in the next chapter. So, I hope to see y'all next chapter! Hugs!~xionnevermore


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Day, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic**

**Summary:** Sora and Riku return to Destiny Islands to tell Kairi what they'd found out during their leave for the Mark of Mastery Exam. Their new acquaintance has a liking for Selphie, Riku has some jealousy issues…but, of Sora or Kairi?...and there are a few new people in town that want to have a word with Axel. Rated M for possible lemony-goodness, definite yaoi in later chapters, and…because we're very paranoid. Oh, and swearing.

**Pairings: **Mostly SoKai, one-sided SoRiku, and others in later chapters. I promise you yaoi fans a little treat, too. ;)

**Authors' Notes:** Hi, everyone! Xionnevermore here, along with my brother Rikuforevermore, bringing you our first-ever collab fic! A quick warning—this chapter especially contains quite a bit of changing POVs. Enjoy the fic, my dears!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kairi**

"Where do you think they are?" Selphie asked in a dazed voice.

"I don't know, Selphie…they could be anywhere," I murmured, watching the sun sink lower into the sky. Hmm…it's getting late. How long had we been here?

As if reading my thoughts, Selphie said, "My mom's going to be worried, Kai. We better get going."

Selphie started to stand up, but I grabbed her hand. "Let's give it another half hour. That's how long we have until sunset, right?" I checked my watch to confirm the time. "I…have a feeling they're going to come today."

She thought for a minute and lay back in the sand. "Alright, just half an hour, then we're going home." I smiled and squeezed her hand, thanking her. We watched the sky change from blue to orange.

"So…have you asked Tidus out yet?" I smirked.

"Kairi! I-I told you I don't like him!" Selphie stammered, blushing furiously.

I snorted, "Sure you don't. And your face isn't as red as a tomato right now." Selphie smacked at me as I rolled away to dodge her assault.

"Wow, Selphie. Is that the best you can do?" We heard a familiar voice. A very familiar voice.

"Like you could do any better!" Selphie shot back without thinking. "Wait, Riku?" We turned toward the voice, and sure enough, there stood Riku in all his sexy glory holding a white keyblade with…my lucky charm?

"Hey, Riku…" My attention was drawn to the keyblade in his hand. Something was off… "Where's Sora?"

His smile abruptly disappeared, his face changing into pure sadness. "I'm sorry, Kairi…he didn't make it."

I stared at him, with my mouth hanging open no doubt. I felt the tears prick at my eyes, my legs suddenly felt gelatinous and I collapsed to the ground. A sob racked my body. "Come here, Kairi." I felt Riku's strong arms fold around me, helping me to stand up. I grasped him tightly.

Distantly I heard an odd noise, but I paid no attention to it. All I could think about was my Sora...my _dead_ Sora. I sobbed again. We stood like that for awhile, Riku holding me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly. Then suddenly: "Riku? Riku! Are you alright?!" _Sora?_ No…it can't be. I must be hearing things. Riku shifted one arm around my ears, for God knows what reason, and continued rubbing my back as I sniffled. _Sora…_

**Riku**

I could see Selphie staring at us, obviously in shock about what she just heard. I thought I could see a tear forming in her right eye. Then I stood there holding Kairi in my arms and buried my face in her shoulder hiding my ear to ear grin and holding my laughter back. I missed messing with her so much and this would be the best one yet! I saw the gummi ship approaching. Dammit Sora, you've always had the absolute worst timing. As I saw the door open I heard Sora yell out the door (obviously worried about me, I mean of course he was…I had just jumped out of an airborne gummi ship after all), as discreetly as I could I moved my arms over her ears to muffle the sound of Sora's voice. I am such a dick, but that's what they love about me, right? Oh, who cares? It's just too funny to pass up. These guys have always been way too gullible. I saw Sora jump out of the gummi ship. I took my arms off of Kairi.

**Sora**

I could see Destiny Islands and we were approaching fast. I wanted to see Kairi and I wasn't slowing this thing down until we were there. I saw Riku stand up, with a very peculiar look in his eyes.

"Sora." He said in a quiet voice.

"Riku?" I asked, "What's wrong?" I didn't know what he was doing, but something was definitely up.

"Nothing, it's just that…I need to borrow this." He pulled Kairi's lucky charm off of the keychain on my belt.

"Riku?!" I yelled surprised by his sudden burst of craziness. "What are you doing?!"

"I'll meet you down there, okay?" He yelled back to me as he threw the latch open on the door and dove out. Riku just dove out of a gummi ship that was falling at an extremely fast rate, at an extremely dangerous height.

"RIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUU!" I screamed. There was no way he could survive a fall like that.

"Hey, what the hell is going on out here?" I heard a voice behind me say with great annoyance. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Axel! I Shouted. "Riku just jumped ship!"

"What?! Why the hell did he do that?" he asked just as confused as I was myself.

"I have no idea, but we have to find him!" it was true. We were running out of time! "Can you close the door?"

"Yeah" he said as he did so, and sat in the co-pilot seat. We flew around for what seemed like days looking for him, then.

"Hey, Sora?" Axel seemed confused.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Isn't that Riku down there hugging Kairi?" I looked down to where his hand was pointing and he was right: Riku was holding Kairi in his arms. They were just getting up off the ground.

"Axel, land the ship." I got out of my seat and ran to the door.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Axel said with a sarcastic tone and salute. I unlatched the door.

"Riku? Riku! Are you okay?!" I screamed as I jumped out of the ship and ran towards them. Riku's arms fell from around Kairi as she turned around and lunged toward me throwing her arms around me and taking me down to the ground. "Kairi..." I said in such a soft tone I could barely hear it myself.

"Oh, Sora." She said between sobs. Why was she crying anyway? I wasn't gone that long, was I? "I was so scared I thought I had lost you forever this time…I…I thought you were dead."

"Kairi...? Why...? Why would you think I was dead?" I asked, genuinely confused. Her expression changed to confusion and then to immense anger. She stood up, turned towards Riku and lunged once again.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry! This should've been up a couple of days ago, but I was caught up with packing for a trip and cleaning up the house so I can take in my friend's dog until they can move into a house. I was also debating on adding another section to this chapter, but I decided against it. Um…I hope y'all don't hate me too much. I realize it's another short chapter, but...oh well.

I guess I hadn't mentioned this before–or maybe I have, I don't know–but my brother is writing from the guys' POVs and I'm writing from the girls' (so far, anyway…I'm going to try to change that).

Please review—tell us how crappy this is, give us some ideas, whatever. I mainly want to know if you readers like this. And for you dear yaoi fans…I'm going to fit some yaoi in here somewhere. We're trying to keep this somewhat canon, so I can't really put my OTP in here (I mean, Axel and Roxas _belong_ together, but Roxas is kind of…nonexistent, at this point in time, so I'm pretty bummed). Sorry, AkuRoku fans.

Give us some love. Or hate. Just let us know you're reading, 'kay?

Xionnevermore


End file.
